With the advancement of science and technology, more mobile terminals (for example, smartphones) are provided with cameras to implement a photographing function. As a photographing capability of a mobile terminal is constantly enhanced, and it is convenient to take a photo with a mobile terminal, people use a mobile terminal to take a photo more frequently. Currently, a camera on a mobile terminal is fastened to the mobile terminal. During selfie taking, a mobile terminal needs to be held with a hand and a camera is made to face oneself to take a photo. However, in this manner of holding a mobile terminal with a hand to implement selfie taking, both a photographing scenario and a shooting angle are greatly limited.